Alan Fernando Velázquez
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Margarita Suárez Maldonado (madre) Claudio Velázquez (hermano) |pais_interprete = México |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Billy (Billy & Mandy).png|Billy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (Temp. 1-3), su personaje mas conocido. Newtrollhunters 046.jpg|James 'Jim' Lake Jr. en Trollhunters, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Breadwinners_character_large_332x363_sway_sway.jpg|SwaySway en Breadwinners. Donatello2014.jpg|Donatello en las películas de las Tortugas Ninja. NinjaSteelYellow.png|Calvin Maxwell / Ninja Steel Ranger Amarillo en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. D-JUPITER.jpg|Titus Abrasax (Douglas Booth) en El destino de Júpiter. EAHCch (12).png|Hunter Huntsman en Ever After High. CharaImage Theo Barbeau.png|Théo Barbot en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Derek Alvin!!!.png|Derek en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. LSPCGowther.png|Gowther en Los siete pecados capitales. YuyaKanzaki AICO.jpg|Yuya Kanzaki en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Kovu_child.jpg|Kovu (niño) en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. Ash Ketchum DP.png|Ash Ketchum en Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida. 2728-3839.jpg|Alex (Harry Styles) en Dunkerque. Screenshot (2192).png|Zorp en Atomic Puppet. ElimAmigKen.png|Ken (Jacob Wysocki) en Eliminar amigo Todd EnelTornado.png|Todd White (Brandon Ruiter) en En el tornado. Roryr.png|Rory Regan / Ragman en Flecha. Walter Good Luck Charlie.png|Walter en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! James2.jpg|James en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada ShearfearDinoCharge.png|Shearfear en Power Rangers: Dino Charge Maxresdefault.jpg|Eli Brooks en La chica de al lado Joseph Dunn Protegido.gif|Joseph Dunn en El protegido. Icarly_harry.jpg|Harry Styles en ICarly. DNSTristanM.png|Tristan Milligan en Degrassi: Next Class. Moose pearson pann.png|right|Moose Pearson en Pepper Ann. '_-_copia_(3).png|Frank en Tres amigos y Jerry. Riley.png|Riley en Tío Grandpa. Espiral_(Pac-Man_y_las_aventuras_fantasmales).jpg|Espiral en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales (2 Temp. Eps. 40-52). FlapOriganimals.jpg|Flap, el pájaro fregata en Origanimales. KentOriganimales.jpg|Kent también en Origanimales. Burnie_843x843.jpg|Burnie en Toon Marty. AS.PNG|Alistair Smythe en Spider-Man de Marvel. Ken-back-to-gaya-6.94.jpg|Ken en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Jiromaru TBATB.png|Jiromaru en El niño y la bestia. JohnnySimmonsTLB.jpg|Johnny Simmons en The Late Bloomer. Claudetgt.PNG|Claude en Timothy va a la escuela Alan Fernando Velázquez (México Distrito Federal, 1985) es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano, hermano de Claudio Velázquez. Se inició su labor en el doblaje en el año 1995, por lo que es conocido por hacer la voz de Billy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Kenichi en Metropolis, SwaySway en Breadwinners y actualmente como Jim Lake en Trollhunters. Fue conductor del programa "Mr. Rod" de Telehit junto con Kalimba Marichal. Filmografía Series Animadas Richard Steven Horvitz * El show de Malo y Siniestro - Billy * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Billy (Temp. 1-3) Otros * Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Espiral (2 Temp. Eps. 40-52) * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Théo Barbot * Los Simpson - Edmund (Temp. 22) * Trollhunters - James 'Jim' Lake Jr. * El amanecer de los Croods - Kevin * Ever After High - Hunter Huntsman * The Loud House - Loni Loud (Leni hombre) * Monstruo por error - Warren (1ra voz) * Fillmore - Peabody * Timothy va a la escuela - Claude * Sabrina, la brujita - Tom Newton * Nico - Nico Bono / Avances * Pepper Ann - Margaret Rose "Moose" Pearson * Dragon Tales - Max (1ra voz) * Tres amigos y Jerry - Frank * Breadwinners - SwaySway * Atomic Puppet - Zorp * Spider-Man de Marvel - Alistair Smythe * Mysticons - Casey Boom * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - First Base * Tío Grandpa - Riley * ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas - Derek * Toon Marty - Burnie * Origanimales - Flap, el pájaro fregata / Kent * Kim Possible - Robby Anime * Magic Kaito 1412 - Kuroba Kaito (Kappei Yamaguchi) * Fate/Apocrypha - Sieg * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Baldr de Hræsvelgr * Shaman King - Mosuke (niño) * Inuyasha - Miroku (niño) / Discípulo * Mirmo Zibang - Setsu * Patrulla de sapitos - Pie firme * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Mondo Hooya * Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Pascal / Takehi Hyuga (ep. 37) / Voces adicionales * Pokémon Advanced Generation - Chaz / Jimmy / Hal * Naruto - Zumaru * Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Mizuki * Digimon 02 - Takashi Yoshizawa (1ª voz) * Los siete pecados capitales - Gowther * Robotics;Notes - Kaito Yashio * Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Shinichi Tamaki * Mazinger Z - Nuke (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) * Violet Evergarden - Benedict Blue * A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Yuya Kanzaki * Turning Mecard- Dabi Películas animadas Grant George *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Hunter Hunstman *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Hunter Huntsman Otros * El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Kovu (joven) * El espantapájaros - Niño huérfano * Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura - Christopher Robin * Una ratoncita valiente - Martín Brisby / Timothy Brisby * El ratoncito valiente Timmy al rescate - Martín Brisby * Una aventura de perros - Widdy Lowry * El cisne trompetista - Sammy * El cascanueces - Maní * El gigante de hierro - Niño 1 * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Hormiga pequeña * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Niño Reportero * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Agricultor Conejo * Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película - Voces adicionales * Isla Calaca - Shiro * Gaya: Tierra mágica - Ken Películas de anime Kappei Yamaguchi * El niño y la bestia - Jiromaru * Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película - Kaito Kid Otros * Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Ash Ketchum * Metropolis - Kenichi Películas Jeremy Foley * ¡Escóndete y grita! - Spin Evans (2000) * Casper y la mágica Wendy - Casper (1998) * Casper: la primera aventura - Casper (1997) Nick Robinson * Yo soy Simón - Simón Spier (2018) * Todo, todo - Olly (2017) Jeremy Howard * Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras - Donatello (2016) * Tortugas Ninja - Donatello (2014) Chris Marquette * La chica de al lado - Eli Brooks (2004) * El arca de Norman - Daniel Waters (1998) Otros * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Voces diversas (2018) * Fullmetal Alchemist - Edward Elric (Ryôsuke Yamada) (2017) * Mom and Dad - Damon (Robert Cunningham) * La Navidad de las madres rebeldes - Anfitrión estriptista de Santa (Patrick R. Walker) (2017) * Dunkerque - Alex (Harry Styles) (2017) * Pilgrimage - El novato / Hermano Diarmiud (Tom Holland) (2017) * Escuadrón suicida - Medico en el metro (2016) * The Late Bloomer - Peter Newmans (Johnny Simmons) (2016) *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Policía en Gotica (2016) *Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas - Miles (Josh Green) (2015/trailer) * Eliminar amigo - Ken (Jacob Wysocki) (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Titus Abrasax (Douglas Booth) (2015) * El blog de una adolescente - Rory (Max Carver) (2014) * Antes de partir - Romeo Semple (Evan Ross) (2014) * En el tornado - Todd White (Brandon Ruiter) (2014) * Tentaciones oscuras - Ryan (Nolan Funk) (2013) * Editando al amor - Glen (Patrick Schwarzenegger) (2012) * The Place Beyond the Pines - AJ (Emory Cohen) (2012) (2da. versión / Netflix) * Bachillerato - Henry Burke (Matt Bush) (2010) * Jumper - Mark Kobold (Adolescente) (Jesse James) (2008) * Vecinos al rescate - Napoleon Bridger "Mullet Fingers" Leep (Cody Linley) (2006) * Una chica en apuros - Duke Orsino (Channing Tatum (2006) * El Rey Arturo - Alecto (Lorenzo De Angelis) (2004) * Río maldito - Rocky (Trevor Morgan) (2004) * La furia del cielo - Jason Blanchard (Myles Jeffrey) (2003) * Milagro en la cancha - Voces adicionales (2003) * El misterio de los excavadores - Jose "Magnet" (Miguel Castro) (2003) * Escuela de rock - Zack (Joey Gaydos Jr.) (2003) * Destino final 2 - Timothy "Tim" Carpenter (James Kirk) (2003) * Un viernes de locos - Jake (Chad Michael Murray) (2003) * Santa Cláusula 2 - Charlie Calvin (Eric Lloyd) (2002) * El Aro - Darby Grasnik (Billy Lloyd) (2002) * Los detectives - Jack Downey (Buck Hall) (2002) * Érase una noche - Danny Wrigley (Josh Zuckerman) (2001) * La revancha de Max - Dobbs (Orlando Brown) (2001) * Nostalgia del pasado - Bobby Garfield (Anton Yelchin) (2001) * Los excéntricos Tenenbaums - Richie (niño) (2001) * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa - Alex Caldwell (Jake Dinwiddie) (2001) * 28 días - Niño admirador (2000) * El protegido - Joseph Dunn (Spencer Treat Clark) (2000) * El manantial - Nick Conway (Joseph Cross) (2000) * Mi perro Skip - Willie Morris (Frankie Muniz) (2000) * Geppetto - Junior (Taylor Emerson) (2000) * Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro - Adam Hansen (Matt O'Leary) (2000) * El lado profundo del mar - Vincent Cappadora (7 años) (Cory Buck) (1999) * El sexto sentido - Compañero de Cole (1999) * Pequeños genios - Sylvester/Whit (Leo Fitzgerald) (1999) * Desayunando con Einstein - Voces diversas (1998) * Los miserables - Gavroche (Shane Hervey) (1998) * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad - Babe (Elizabeth Daily) (1998) * El pequeño unicornio - Toby Cooper (Byron Taylor) (1998) * El libro de la selva - Mowgli (1998) * La leyenda de 1900 - Danny T.D. Limon 1900 (niño) (Cory Buck) (1998) * Mafia - Vicenzo (niño) (Jason Fuchs) (1998) * Enemigo público - Eric Dean (Jascha Washington) (1998) * Oliver Twist (1997) - Oliver Twist (Alex Trench) (1997) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Marcus Jordan / voces adicionales (1996) * Muchachos - John Murphy (Spencer Vrooman) (1996) * Sudden Terror - Jimmy (Josh Bogrow) (1996) * Napoleón - Napoleón (Jamie Croft) (1995) (redoblaje) * El imperio del sol - Jim Graham (Christian Bale) (1987) (2ª versión) * Una ratoncita valiente - Timothy Brisby (Ian Fried) (1982) (redoblaje) Series de TV *Flecha - Rory Regan / Ragman (Joe Dinicol) (2016-2017) *Salvación - Liam Cole (Charlie Rowe) (2017-presente) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Calvin Maxwell / Ninja Steel Ranger Amarillo (2017-presente) *School of Rock - Justin (Kendall Schmidt) (2016) *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Shearfear (Sean Lynch) (2015) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - James (2da voz) (2013-2015) *Max & Shred - Yuud Nuuderuud (Dale Whibley) (2014) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Walter (2009-2014) * Level Up - Reggie (Sunee Dhaliwal) (2012-2013) * Un sueño en Hollywood - Eddie Duran (2012) *El juego de tronos - Matthos Seaworth (2012) *Hechiceras **David (Scott Terra) (Temp 1 ep 19) (1999) **Tyler (Alex Black) (Temp 4 ep 78) (1999) * ICarly: ** Harry Styles (2012) ** Jeffery Flanken (Thomas Mann) (2009) ** Harper (Leon Thomas III) voz cantada (2008) * Invasión extraterrestre - Tyler Evans (Logan Huffman) (2009-2011) * Lost - Jacob (niño) (Kenton Duty) (2010) * Destroy Build Destroy - Elijah (2009) * Los Locos Addams - Pericles Addams (2ª versión doblada) * Microsoap - Joe Parker (Paul Terry) (2008) * Los Soprano - Tony Soprano Jr.(2002-2007) * Elliot, el alce - Elliot (2002) * Lizzie McGuire - Aaron Carter (2001-2002) * Birds of Prey - Gary (10 años) (2001) * Ni Ni - Ni Ni * Noches de Terror - Tim * La peor bruja - Niño del Bosque 2 * Smallville - Ryan James (Ryan Kelley) * Héroes - Niño Crane (Sterling Beaumon) * Sunny entre estrellas - Voces adicionales * Los inventores - Joven Isaac (Capítulo "Newton, historia de 2 Isaacs") * Chico listo - T.J. (1997-1999) * Mi familia es un dibujo - Leo Medina (1996-1999) Telenovelas brasileñas Rafael Ciani * Siete pecados - Danilo * Cobras y lagartos - Geleia Otros * Rastros de Mentiras - Angelito (Lucas Malvacini) * El beso del vampiro - Gi (Brenardo Castro Alves) * Uga Uga - Zeca (George Bezerra) * Terra Nostra - Tiziu (André Luiz Miranda) Telefilms * Catástrofe helada - Tim Ratchet (Richard Harmon) (2014) Intérprete * Pokémon: Reto Máximo - Tema de apertura Videojuegos * Harry Potter for Kinect - Harry Potter * Until Dawn - Matthew "Matt" * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Yunobo * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Peter Porker / Spider-Ham Filmografía como actor Telenovelas Mexicanas * Lo Que Callamos Las Mujeres (2014) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House *Diseño en Audio *Gradoca *IDF *Intertrack *KiteTeam *Kora International - Studio Koe *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX - El Loft *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con el actor Alfredo Leal: **En Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Alan dobló a Billy hasta a mediados de la 3 temporada, y Alfredo lo empezo a doblar en el resto de la serie. **En iCarly, Alfredo dobló a Harper en los dialogos mientras que Alan lo dobla cuando esta cantando. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de TV